randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Julian
'Julian '''is the Klub Master of Der Monster Klub and a student at Norrisville High. As of "Snow-Klahoma!," Julian was trapped in the Land of Shadows by Evil Julian, but Julian comes back to Norrisville in "Ball's Well That Friends Well." Appearance Everyday Julian is lanky and pale-skinned with sky blue eyes and chin-length dark blue hair curled upward toward the end. His everyday attire is Gothic. He wears a purple top hat with a matching purple overcoat, a lavender t-shirt, a necklace, grey pants, and purple boots. Monster Form When Julian is stanked by the Sorcerer, he changes into a blue spider-like monster. As a monster, Julian is able to crawl on walls and move quickly. As seen in "Der Monster Klub," he can also create silk from his abdomen to create spiderwebs and trap victims. Personality Julian falls into the "perky goth" trope, being a giddy teenager who happens to have an obsession with all things creepy. As shown in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" and the opening sequence, he likes to hide out in lockers hanging upside down (as they are dark, creepy, and "tomb-like" inside), and torture devices excite him. He's eager for doom in "Monster Drill." It was revealed in "Der Monster Klub" that Julian has a liking for monsters because of their destructive and vengeful powers, thus his status as the Klub Master in the roleplaying game that Der Monster Klub plays. However, Julian isn't as dark or confident as he would like others to believe. When he accidentally triggers a torture device in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," he is afraid to die despite having a fondness of death. He is one of Bash's main victims, and is very unpopular at school. Dogs with sunglasses terrify him, as shown in "McFear Factor." When the Sorcerer escapes and finds him in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," he tries to flatter him before being stanked and used as the Sorcerer's ride. He's not even very strong, as shown in "Sorcerer in Love," when he was weakly punching the Ninja (who easily blocks him with his hand) because he desires Amanda. While different than most students, Julian does get along well with a lot of people, and truly wants to help them. Julian cares for the other Klub members because he relates to their struggles with bullies and lack of popularity. Believing that he's helping them, he humiliates them in order for them to get stanked and take revenge. Other students have also gotten to know him and like him; Julian assists Randy and Howard by giving them his map to the Old Gym and joining them to find a golden doctor's note of his own. Relationships Der Monster Klub Julian is a part of the Der Monster Klub with Theresa Fowler, Juggo, and Dave. He has been shown hanging out with them outside Klub meetings; he is seen talking to Theresa at the Bash Splash in "House of 1,000 Boogers," having a sleepover with Juggo in "Der Monster Klub," and standing nervously with Dave at the Dance Beneath the Stars in "Sorcerer in Love." He was also shown sitting with Theresa and Juggo in "Nukid on the Block" and entering the rave with them in "Evil Spirit Week." Understanding his friends' mistreatment and heartache, Julian wants to help them get revenge. So, when Randy accidentally reveals how stanking works in "Der Monster Klub", he apologizes to them before revealing their embarrassing secrets, which gets them stanked. Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja and Howard Weinerman Although they don't interact often, Julian gets along well with Randy and Howard in season 1. He joins forces with Randy and Howard in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," enjoys their company in "Der Monster Klub," and is impressed when they successfully prank Bash in "Pranks for Nothing." In "Julian's Birthday Surprise", Howard and Randy are shown to be less supportive to Julian. Although Randy only wants to join Julian's birthday for fun, Howard does not like Julian and warns Randy. When Julian became frightened by Evil Julian, he tries to hang out with Randy and Howard; however, Howard and later, Randy ditched Julian due to his annoying behaviors in "Snow-Klahoma!". In "Ball's Well That Friends Well", Julian tries to explain Howard and Randy (in Ninja Suit) how to leave Land of Shadows and was able to leave to Norrisville. Julian is usually supportive of the Ninja saving the day. In "Der Monster Klub," however, he pleads that the Ninja doesn't stop his friends from getting their revenge. When Julian doesn't stop, the Ninja ties him up, upsetting Julian badly enough to get him stanked. Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Julian Information Category:Character Category:Julian Images Category:Secondary Character Category:Character Information Category:Stanked Character Category:Musician